You're kidding right?
by Rumbleroar13
Summary: Scarlett was a teenager with limited options. When both her and her sister are kidnapped and taken to a place they thought to be fictional, their lives become confusing. Characters from their favourite books start appearing and they are dragged into a whole new world. They are given a mission with only two conditions. 1) Be who they were supposed to be 2) Change the outcome of war.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my story that I am determined to finish. My previous story 'The Guardians' is on hold due to major editing. Anyway, I'm looking forward to doing this story, I'm quite excited. Enjoy. J. owns everything except Scarlett, Cassy, their 'Mother' and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hey there! I'm Scarlett and I'm here to tell you my story. Don't worry, it's not one where a girl loves a boy and the boy doesn't love her back until the end when he suddenly realises how beautiful and wonderful the girl is and how perfect they would be for each other and then they ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Pfft, oh please. My story is way cooler, it has more action, real bad guys, secrets, mysteries, the whole shebang.

I guess it starts a couple of years ago when I was fourteen, I lived in a small house in London with my eleven year old sister Cassy and my Mother Lisa. Cassy and I were both adopted, I don't know why though, our Mother didn't treat us like she wanted us in any way. She would beat us when she would come home from the pub drunk, which would be every night. I tried my best to protect Cassy from her wrath which would mean taking even more beatings but it was worth it, she was younger than me and as her big sister, it was my job to protect her. Neither of us really knew why our Mum drunk so badly, she didn't really stress about anything since Cassy and I did all the jobs in the house, our house was being paid for by the government so she didn't work. It was odd.

School wasn't much better, I didn't really have friends, there was people I knew but there wasn't really anybody but my sister who I could talk to boys about or have sleepovers or go shopping with like normal teenagers. Cassy was about to go up to 'big school' in September while I was about to go up to College. I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be, I was quite looking forward to it, especially since they had the biggest library I had ever seen. That's right, I was and still am a bookworm and I will forever admit it.

I had read pretty much everything but I only worshipped on set of books. The miracle that was Harry Potter, both my sister and I had a die-hard obsession with the books, we knew each book inside out, knew every characters story and personality, could name every character and their relevence to the story. It may have been a tiny bit unhealthy but it was worth it. I suppose that is what kept us sane throughout the beatings from our Mother and the isolation at school. We thought about how the characters would deal with it. I thought about Harry dealt with the Dursley's throughout his childhood and how he was shunned by the whole school during his fourth year. Cassy thought about how brave Hermione was and basically looked upon the whole situation in a Hermione-like fashion which I was quite proud about.

I thought that my life would stay the same until I was able to leave home, beaten by my Mother daily, read and revise as if my life depended on it and be a good sister to Cassy. Boy was I wrong, I was so so wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the first chapter was good. Please review. **

**Rumbleroar13 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update, some problems at home have been happening and I had English and Spanish exams but here is the second chapter. **

**I don't own anything except Scarlett and Cassy. All rights go to J.K.**

Chapter 2

* * *

Scarlett POV:

3 June 2013

I sat at my table in the corner of the hall during lunch, I was in the middle of reading 'The Half-Blood Prince' when the doors opened, I looked up and saw two very well dressed men. The tallest was about 6'3 with short black hair, dark skin and unnatural blue eyes, his features were very aristocratic. He was dressed in a grey suit with a white shirt and blue tie.

His companion was slightly shorter than him at about 6'0, he had sandy brown hair, pale skin and just like the other guy, he had aristocratic features and was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His light brown eyes narrowed as he looked over the student body, the other guy did the same.

They both stopped when their eyes connected with mine and they smirked as if they'd found what they were looking for. I felt my cheeks flare and I quickly hid behind my book. Who were those men and why would they look at me like that?

I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked up and saw the two men looking down at me with amused expressions. I inwardly cringed but smiled back. "Miss Jackson?" The sandy haired one asked, I slowly nodded my head and they looked at each other with wide smiles before turning back to me.

"The headmaster requests your presence in his office" The black haired one said polietly. "Alright" I sighed and picked up my book and bag, the two men saw my book and chuckled a little "Potter fan?" The sandy haired one asked.

I grinned. "The biggest, they're the best characters ever" I gushed "Have you ever read them?" I asked and they nodded.

"Feels like we practically lived it" The dark haired on replied, I smiled at them before walking towards the headmasters office, most of the students were looking at the men and I. Must be suprised someone is actually speaking to me. We walked through the corridors in silence until we came up the the headmasters office. The sandy haired man knocked.

"Come in" Mr Richer called, we walked in and I saw him sat on the edge of his desk looking apologetic, my eyebrows furrowed.

"You asked for me sir?" I said and he smiled sadly "Sorry about this Scarlett" He said before he pulled out a stick that resembled a wand. My eyes widened and he whispered something before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up and I felt a little dizzy. The memories came flooding back and I started to panic. Where was I? What happened? And most of all, why did Mr Richer have a wand? My vision cleared and I immediatly noticed my headache. I groaned and rubbed my head as I sat up, it was then that I noticed that I was in a bedroom.

"Lettie?" I spun my head around and saw Cassy sat in a chair, I shot up and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" I whispered and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know, I was at school when two men came and told me I had to go to the heads office, I can't remember actually getting to the office. I just woke up here. What happened Lettie?" She whispered to me, I stroked her hair and hugged her tighter.

"I don't know Cassy but we need to get out of here, Come on" We stood up and walked towards the door, I opened it and stuck my head out. It was clear. We tiptoed out of the room and down the first set of stairs we saw. It seemed as though we were in some kind of manor and it was definitely old. We walked past an old portrait when we heard, "Are you lost girlies?" We both froze.

Cassy and I turned and saw the man in the portrait grinning at us, he waved and my eyes widened "Scarlett, is the man in that portrait waving at us?" Cassy asked in fear.

"Yes I am sweetheart. Now what are two young witches as yourselves doing in Nott Manor?" He asked with a smile and I gaped at him.

"Witches? Nott Manor? We're in Nott Manor? Oh my god, this has to be a dream" I rambled until I heard a chuckle from behind us, I turned and saw a woman with very curly brown hair, lightly tanned skin and almond eyes. She was smiling at us.

"This isn't a dream. Welcome to Nott Manor. I'm Hermione Weasley" She said and the last thing I heard before I passed out was my sister doing the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. Chapter 3. I was quite looking forward to this chapter. Obviously I don't own anything except Scarlett and Cassy. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione POV:

I sat in a chair in front of the girls bed, they had been passed out for about three hours. I guess their reactions should've been predicatable, you didn't meet a fictional character everyday. The eldest one, Scarlett, slowly started to wake up and I guess it wouldn't be long until her sister, Cassy, followed. I mentally prepared myself and she opened her eyes, the minute they found me they widened and then she let out an ear piercing scream waking up her sister who did the same.

"Stop!" I shouted but they didn't, I grabbed my wand and pointed it at them "Silenco!" I exclaimed and the screaming stopped but their mouths were still wide open. "I know this is weird and scary for you but I need you to listen to me without freaking out" I pleaded "Now I'm going to take the charm off and I need you to not scream. Can you do that?" I asked the two girls who nodded.

I took the charm off and they just stared at me "You're a witch" Scarlett stated, I nodded "Witches and wizards are real" She said to herself as if she was forcing herself to believe it, she looked me dead in the eye "Please explain" I sighed and sat up in my chair.

"The Ministry has been recieving high detections of magic around your area. It's grown the last couple of years, we usually get these types of detections from the witches and wizards who are yet to go to Hogwarts as their magic isn't being fully used. We traced the magic to your residence and to you" I explained and they both gasped.

"You mean w-we're witches?" Cassy stuttered in shock.

"Yes you are but as seen as Scarlett here is fourteen, she should already be at Hogwarts and you Cassy would be starting in September" I told them and Scarlett narrowed her eyes.

"So why haven't we gotten our letters yet?" She asked in suspicion.

"Because you should've gotten your letters twenty-two years ago" I said carefully.

"WHAT?" They both shouted. "What do you mean we should've gotten our letters _twenty-two_ years ago? We weren't even _alive_ then" Scarlett stressed, my two companions chose that moment to walk in.

"Morning ladies, I see our two guests are up" Zabini said cheekily, I glared at him but he didn't take any notice.

"Wait a second, you're the ones who took me to the heads office. Who are you then?" Cassy asked in confusion. The two Slytherins smirked.

"I'm Blaise Zabini" He said with a grin "Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo" Theo said with a polite smile "It's nice to meet you" They said in unison.

"Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, the Slytherins? Draco Malfoy's friends?" Scarlett asked in shock "You're the ones who kidnapped us?"

"Got it in one sweetheart" Blaise said with a laugh, I glared at him again before looking back at the confused girls.

"Back to what we were talking about. Every witch and wizard has a unique magical trace, when you are added onto the list at Hogwarts for your letter it never changes unless you change your name or your address." The room was silent as I explained. "Nobody is ever left off the list. We checked for both of your names and there is no Scarlett and Cassy Jackson on the list, but there was in 1991 and 1994" I finished and their eyes widened.

"But how is that possible?" Cassy asked as both her and Scarlett looked like they were about to pass out again.

"It seems as though you were stolen at a young age from your own timeline and brought forward in time. We think Scarlett was first as she's the oldest, then Cassy was taken. We also think that the same person who kidnapped you was the person who tried to conceal your magic" Theo explained and they gasped.

"But who would do such a thing?" Cassy asked, she looked completely confused but Scarlett seemed to get it instantly.

"It was our Mother wasn't it?" She asked sadly, I walked over and sat on the bed.

"I'm afraid so" Both their eyes filled with tears, Cassy latched onto her big sister and cried into her shoulder while tears fell freely down Scarlett's face.

"So what does this mean?" Scarlett voice broke as she asked the question. I looked at Blaise and Theo and they nodded in encouragement.

"It's about eight in the morning, so why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast. We'll talk about it more then. Sound good?" I offered, Scarlett looked at Cassy who nodded.

"Sure. Let's go" I got up off the bed and Theo led us all to the dining room. I rubbed my temples as everyone sat down. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, this chapter is basically the beginning of everything. It isn't great but it't just to understand everything that's going on. Again I don't own anything except Cassy and Scarlett, all rights go to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Scarlett POV:

Everyone sat in an awkward silence as we ate breakfast, the only sounds were out knives and forks scraping across the plates. I wasn't hungry anymore and I was fully awake and I wanted to know what was going on.

"So what does all this mean then?" I asked them "Now that we know we aren't from this time period?" Hermione, Blaise and Theo looked at each other nervously before they looked back at us.

"For the last couple of years, someone within the Ministry has been working on something to send people further back in time than a regular time turner ever could. Before we found out about you, it was just an idea but when we found out about the two witches who were brought forward in time, he started working harder to get it to work" Theo started and my eyes narrowed in suspicion, I looked at Cassy who looked a little excited.

"So..." I gestured for him to go on.

"So, we thought that we would send you back to you're own timeline" Blaise said with a grin, Cassy squealed and even I felt excited.

"Did you hear that Lettie, we get to be witches!" Cassy did a little happy dance in her seat and everyone chuckled.

"And our timeline is 1994 right?" I asked and they nodded "That would mean we would be going into your timeline, which means we are basically going right into the beginning of the war. I would be in fourth year, which is Harry's year" I said and the two Slytherins smirked.

"You're a smart one" Blaise said and I grinned.

"So you mean, we'll have to fight in the war?" Cassy's eyes were wide with fear, I took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Something tells me that you aren't just sending us back so we can be witches" I said suspiciously, all three adults sighed.

"You're right, but we didn't know how you would take it" Hermione said sadly, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" I asked.

"As you know, the Wizarding world was practically destroyed after the war. Families were broken, businesses were shut down and we went into a melt down. We lost too many during the war, things were too messy. Harry, Ron and I didn't know what we were doing at the time and it took longer than it should've to end everything" Hermione explained and my eyes widened in realization.

"You want us to change the war" I breathed and Cassy gasped. Hermione nodded.

"We know it's a lot to ask but you guys were practically a miracle, you know everything about the story. You know how it ends, you know what people do, you know who to trust and who not to. Please jus-" I cut her off by raising my hand, I looked at Cassy who looked a little scared but excited, she looked up at me and we had a silent conversation between ourselves before she nodded. I grinned up at Hermione, Blaise and Theo.

"It would be our pleasure" I said and they gaped at us.

"You actually want to help?" Theo asked in shock, Cassy giggled.

"Of course, silly. We know it's dangerous but we practically lived it with you guys. We cried when people died and we were just as on edge as you were when you all thought Voldemort had won" She said and I smiled at her, she looked at me with determination.

"We will help in whatever way we can, those death eaters will fall harder than they did the first time" I said and Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you" She whispered and we grinned.

"No problem. So we're going back in time to become witches AND save the Wizarding world. When do we leave?" I asked and they all grinned at us again.

"Well, sometime this week if you'd like. We need to give you all you're essentials, figure out a plan and figure out how we set that plan in motion" Blaise said, I looked at Cassy excitedly.

"When do we start?"

* * *

**AN: I've had an idea, not many other characters were known during the whole Harry Potter franchise, so I thought that you guys could be some of my characters.**

**Just send me and IM with a name for your character, your characters age, their house and a couple of characteristic's.**

**Thanks guys!**

**From Rumbleroar 13 3**


End file.
